


FREE TO GOOD HOME

by quietnight



Series: Moss Boss [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fanart, Gen, Witch Bucky Barnes, and household guardians, bat flowers make great pets, best as only plants, farmers market, may be aggressive, please bring up to date copy of current light meter readings and ph level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The Brooklyn Bedlam and Bewitchment Farmers Market takes place dusk to dawn every second Tuesday from the spring equinox to Samhain, weather and ley lines permitting.





	FREE TO GOOD HOME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the dread fern grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543915) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



**Author's Note:**

> The Brooklyn Bedlam and Bewitchment Farmers Market takes place dusk to dawn every second Tuesday from the spring equinox to Samhain, weather and ley lines permitting.


End file.
